


New Life Choices

by gottalovev



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is leaving for college and making the rounds, saying his goodbyes. He keeps Derek for last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> .  
>  A little fic made to fill my creative bingo card over at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com), using the prompt "risk"

The Jeep is packed, his Dad was hugged – for a long time, complete with multiple pats on the back – and the goodbyes to Scott and his mom have been taken care of. Stiles couldn't leave for college without hugging the entire pack of misfits, so he has made his round for the lot of them, too. 

All but Derek, whom Stiles kept for last. Once at Derek's apartment building, Stiles doesn't let himself linger or he'll chicken out and leave without a word. Derek is at his door, casually leaning against the frame, when Stiles reaches his floor. He's devastatingly handsome, as always.

"Ready to go?" Derek asks. He's smiling a little, one would say fondly.

"Yep!" Stiles grins, wipes his sweaty hands on his jeans. "In a hurry to get rid of me?"

He offers his hand and Derek doesn't rebuke him, but does roll his eyes and uses the grip on Stiles' hand to pulls him into a half-hug. He squeezes Stiles' nape briefly before letting him go. 

"You go have fun and ace this college thing," Derek says. 

"I will. Take care of the others, huh? And my dad?" Stiles ask.

Derek nods, expression serious. "Don’t worry, I've got this."

"I know you do," Stiles says with a smile. He started abysmally, but Derek's a good Alpha these days. 

So this is it, the moment Stiles pinpointed to risk everything. In a way, there's a new life opening to him today and it's time to turn into a bolder and gutsier Stiles. If what he's about to do backfires, they'll have months to get over the awkwardness.

"You guys should come and visit, sometime," he says and, before Derek can answer, Stiles surges forward and kisses him briefly on the mouth. He's too nervous to linger so he hurries to step backward, waves at a wide-eyed Derek, throws a last "Bye!" over his shoulder and runs away, all but flying down the stairs.

Stiles feels his face flaming and his heart is pounding double time when he reaches his Jeep, hoping he didn't just shoot his friendship with Derek in the foot. He's eighty percent sure Derek won't be mad because they shared smiles, looks, even quick touches before - he can't have mistaken all of that - but Derek never made a move, not even since Stiles turned eighteen. 

As he's opening his door for a clean getaway, a hand pushes it back closed and Derek is right there, at his back. Stiles yelps and turns around, but Derek has his hands braced on the Jeep's top, caging him in so there's no escape possible. Derek's close, way close, and he looks… angry? Annoyed? It's always been hard to tell the difference.

"What the hell, Stiles?" Derek asks.

Stiles apologize reflexively. "Sorry! I thought –"

Derek cuts over him. 

"I've been waiting for you to make a move for years." Derek's eyes are a little crazy, his cheekbones and ears flushed red and Stiles can barely compute the enormity of what he's saying because the blush is fascinating. " _Years_ , Stiles! And you choose the last second before you leave for college, and then run away?"

"Sorry?" Stiles says again, but he's starting to smile. "If I had known you were pining…"

Derek makes a strangled noise and stops him again, this time with his mouth, kissing Stiles forcefully. The next thing he knows, Stiles has his hands tangled in Derek's hair and is all but humping his thigh as they kiss and kiss. Stiles whines when Derek pulls away and rest their foreheads together.

"What is this, Stiles?" Derek asks softly. "Something to cross off the list before making a new life for yourself?"

"No!" Stiles exclaims, though he can see how Derek – always the martyr - could twist it like that. "I wasn't sure… I was waiting for _you_ to make a move! Why did it have to be me?"

Derek sighs and then caresses the side of Stiles' face. "It doesn't matter now."

He looks so sad, and Stiles realizes Derek's expecting this – theses kisses - to be it. Which is totally unacceptable, if you ask Stiles: if he has a chance with Derek Hale, he's not going to waste it. 

"I know it's sudden and I'm going to be miles away, but could we try this, us?" he says, gesturing back and forth besides their faces. "I was planning on Skyping with you all the time, anyway, and Berkeley isn't _that_ far…"

For the third time Derek interrupts him, again with a kiss (Stiles could get used to this, fast). It's a short-lived one, though, because Derek is grinning too wide and Stiles smiles right back.

"Yes," Derek says. "I want that. I want you."

Stiles' heart all but flips in his chest, jeez. 

"Yeah?" he asks, winding his arms around Derek's neck. "You'll wait for me?"

Derek shrugs. "Used to it. But you'll meet new people, make new friends, it's not fair-"

Two can play the let's-silence-you game, so Stiles stops Derek with a kiss of his own. 

"Shush, you. I've loved you for years. I won't be swayed just because I can't see your pretty face every day, okay?" Stiles says and Derek nods. 

"You'll call me?" Derek asks.

"Every day," Stiles promises. "You'll visit me?"

"As long as it doesn't affect your school work," Derek answers.

Stiles laughs. "What, are you worried that if you're around I won't be able to keep my hands off you?" 

"That's _exactly_ what's going to happen," Derek says with a smug smile that shouldn't be this attractive. He has a point, though. 

"Speaking of not being able to keep our hands off each other," Derek adds, bending to mouth at Stiles' neck in a very, very distracting manner. He _knew_ that stubble would feel amazing. "At what time do you need to be in Berkeley again?"

"It can wait a couple of hours," Stiles says as he slips a hand under Derek's t-shit and _finally_ caresses those abs. 

"Good answer," Derek says before throwing Stiles over his shoulder like the caveman he is. Stiles would lie if he said it doesn't turn him on even more, and he laughs as Derek all but runs back up to his apartment.

All in all, his bolder and gutsier attitude is paying off big time, Stiles muses. Satisfied with his new life choices, Stiles then grabs Derek's amazing ass, just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://gottalovev.livejournal.com/427220.html) at my LJ (mirror [here](http://lou.dreamwidth.org/799532.html) on DW) with the rest of the ficlets/art made for my bingo card.
> 
> thank you for reading! :)


End file.
